Within the past several decades there have been many attempts to provide a system which is capable to harness the ocean wave energy and to produce useful energy like electricity.
Since the equipment for deriving ocean power has to be placed in the ocean for long periods of time, there is a need for a simple system which requires minimum parts and maintenance.
Furthermore, due to the fact that the water flow and its direction of impact is not constant and steady, the prior devices have not been able to derive the maximum wave energy in a very efficient manner.
A further complication that is encountered with the use of ocean wave power generators is bad weather conditions with very high tides and large maverick waves. Hence, means are necessary to protect the power generating system in such extreme weather conditions, and preferably be able to extract power even in such conditions.